


French Kiss & Italian Sun

by NikaZabini



Series: French Kiss [1]
Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaZabini/pseuds/NikaZabini
Summary: (German/ Deutsch) In Taormina treffen sie das erste Mal aufeinander: Nach einem anstrengenden Tag begleitet Emmanuel den erschöpften Justin zu dessen Hotelzimmer... >>Es kommt nicht oft vor im Leben, aber manchmal kreuzen wir die Wege eines Menschen und können uns augenblicklich nicht mehr vorstellen, wie es war als wir ihn – vor wenigen Sekunden noch – nicht kannten.<<





	French Kiss & Italian Sun

Ihm war so heiß. Das Hotel – altes Gemäuer, üppig mit Teppichen und Gardinen geschmückt, leidlich klimatisiert – hatte die Wärme des sonnigen Tages aufgenommen, um ihnen nun eine Wand aus stickiger Luft entgegenzustellen, während sie die großen, steilen Stufen in den dritten Stock nahmen. Er schwitzte. Seine schwarze Hose klebte ihm am Gesäß, in seinen schwarzen Lederschuhen stand das Wasser und er vermutete, wenn er den Arm heben würde, käme ihm ein Schwall seines Schweißes gepaart mit dem säuerlichen Geruch eines verschwitzten Jacketts entgegen.

Vor sich sah er den kräftigen Rücken seines geschätzten Kollegen Justin Trudeau. Ihm schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Das weiße Hemd umgab ihn wie eine zweite Haut, ließ zwischen den Schultern seine Körperpartie durchschimmern, so nass war es. Obwohl er ihn als um einiges sportlicher als sich selbst eingeschätzt hatte, musste sich der kanadische Premierminister am vergoldeten Treppengeländer stützen und fing an ungehemmt zu schnaufen. Aber es war eigentlich wenig verwunderlich. Denn der Tag war lang und heiß gewesen, und die Weingläser viel und gut gefüllt.

„Warum noch gleich nehmen wir nicht den Aufzug?“, fragte er Justin nun selbst prustend. „Aahm... Klappe dahinten!“, brachte dieser heraus und musste auflachen, was aber eher einem Hecheln glich. Auf seinem eigenen Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln, das ganz der Person vor ihm galt und ein Zeugnis der seligen Verwunderung war, die ihn erfasste. Es kommt nicht oft vor im Leben, aber manchmal kreuzen wir die Wege eines Menschen und können uns augenblicklich nicht mehr vorstellen, wie es war als wir ihn – vor wenigen Sekunden noch – nicht kannten. Es ist mehr als bloße Sympathie; es ist vollkommenes Verständnis und eine starke Verbundenheit. Nennt es Zufall oder Schicksal, im Grunde ist nur logisch solchen Menschen irgendwann zu begegnen. Denn die Verbundenheit kommt nicht von ungefähr; wir ähneln uns – auf so unterschiedliche Art und Weise. Und so betreten wir dann und wann Pfade, die sich kreuzen.

„O Gott!“, stieß Justin aus, schleppte sich zur barocken Chaiselongue und ließ sich wie ein nasser Sack mit dem Gesicht voran auf das edle Möbelstück fallen. Bunt geringelte Socken kamen unter den Hosenbeinen zum Vorschein. „Soll ich noch warten bis Monsieur eingeschlafen ist?“, fragte Emmanuel und blieb einfach vor der geschlossenen Tür stehen. Unartikulierte Laute antworteten.„War das jetzt Französisch, Englisch oder beides?“ Als Antwort bekam er eine unwirsche Geste zu Gesicht. „Dein Quebec-Kauderwelsch also“, sagte er in einer charmanten Art, in der Andere Komplimente verteilen. Er verließ seinen Posten und fand in der erstaunlich modernen Minibar eine Flasche gekühlten Wassers. Sorgfältig schenkte er es in zwei Gläser. „Kannst du eigentlich auch nett zu mir sein?“ Justin hatte sich aufgesetzt, wobei er immer noch mehr lag als saß. Ertappt schaute Emmanuel schnell auf die Gläser. Würde ich es sein, könnte ich gar nicht mehr damit aufhören, dachte er und hatte Mühe sich zu fassen.

Darauf bedacht, Justin nicht zu lang in die Augen zu schauen, trug er ihm die Gläser heran. „Geht doch“, sagte Justin als er eines der Gläser entgegen nahm. „Merci“, hing er nach einer kleinen Pause dran, und es war mehr gehaucht als gesprochen, ehrlich und die blass blauen Augen schauten Emmanuel mit Nachdruck an. Sie hoben leicht ihre Gläser – zu oft hatten sie heute schon auf die kanadisch-französische Freundschaft angestoßen. Dem noch immer währenden Blick von Justin nachgebend, setzte er sich auf die Lehne des Sofas, das seitlich zur Chaiselongue stand. Das kühle Wasser rann ihm die Kehle hinunter und erfrischte seine Sinne. 

Er schien wieder klarer zu sehen, den halb sitzenden halb liegenden Mann vor ihm. Wie dieser beim Reden – die Worte kamen ihm immer schwerfälliger über die feinen Lippen – sein Glas gefährlich weit schwenkte, sich mit der freien Hand über die Brust strich, sie unter die oberen, offenen Knöpfe seines Hemdes schob - „Wie siehst du das?“, fragte er und Emmanuel wusste nicht, ob er gerade über Politik oder Privates gesprochen hatte. „Emmanuel?“, fragte Justin erst forschend, dann lachte er darüber, dass er ihm ganz offensichtlich nicht zugehört hatte. Dabei war es alles andere als Desinteresse, ganz im Gegenteil: Emmanuel hatte sich einfach zu sehr auf den charmanten Kanadier konzentriert. „Ich...“, setzte er an, schüttelte den Kopf und stellte sein Glas auf den niedrigen Sofatisch ab. „Ich geh dann besser mal.“ Er räusperte sich und ging langsam zur Tür, zupfte sein Jackett zurecht.

Seufzend erhob sich auch Justin; seine dunklen Haare gaben sich ihrem ungezähmten Naturell hin und begannen sich zu kräuseln. Sie erinnerten Emmanuel an die Locken, die er als junger Mann getragen hatte. „Bien, merci Monsieur Président, dass Sie mich ins Zimmer gebracht haben“, sagte Justin und gab sein verschmitztes Lächeln mit geschlossenen Lippen preis. Er blieb vor Emmanuel stehen, in einem derart geringen Abstand, dass dieser instinktiv einen Schritt zurück wich und den opulenten Türgriff im Rücken spürte. „Ich wünsche eine angenehme Heimreise morgen“, sagte er und hoffte, dass seine Nervosität Justin verborgen blieb. 

„Warum bist du hier?“, fragte dieser prompt, sanft zwar und weiterhin lächelnd, doch seine buschigen Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, es war eine ernstgemeinte Frage. „Mmh.., ich bin le président de la france -“ Blitzschnell trat Justin weiter an ihn heran und stützte sich mit der flachen Hand an der Tür ab, genau neben Emmanuels Ohr. „Hör doch auf damit“, flüsterte Justin. Seine hellblauen Augen schauten ihn stechend an, er spürte seinen warmen Atem, während er selbst vor Anspannung kaum zu atmen wagte. Sekunden standen sie so da. Dann wurde Justins Blick weicher, langsam senkte er seinen Kopf, fast demutsvoll, und seinen Arm, die Hand griff Emmanuels Schulter, nicht grob eher freundschaftlich. Emmanuel hatte zu lang gewartet, Justin hatte sich für einen Rückzug entschieden.

Die nächsten Augenblicke sah Emmanuel schon vor sich: Ein Schritt zurück, kumpelhaftes Schulterklopfen, ein verlegenes Lachen und schließlich das Au revoir. Mochte er nur wenigen Menschen wirklich nahe sein, wenn er beschlossen hatte, jemanden zu mögen, dann kannte diese Zuneigung keine Grenzen. Und er hatte nun beschlossen, Justin zu mögen. Da reichte ihm ein Schulterklopfen und ein warmer Abschiedsgruß nicht mehr. „He!“, sagte er und es hörte sich ungewollt ruppig an, was seine Nervosität versteckte. Aber es hatte den gewünschten Effekt, Justin sah auf, ihn wieder an. Die Zuneigung, die Emmanuel vor Minuten noch verbergen wollte, ließ er jetzt freien Lauf:

Er küsste ihn mit so viel Nachdruck, dass es jetzt Justin war, der zurückwich. Für einen furchtbar langen Moment, glaubte Emmanuel abgewiesen zu werden, ihn falsch eingeschätzt zu haben. Sein Herz, sein Magen – ja eigentlich all seine Eingeweide – rutschten ihm nach unten, als befinde er sich im freien Fall. Doch da fing Justin ihn auch schon auf. Die Überraschung wich einem Lächeln, Röte auf den runden Wangen. Und schließlich legte er Emmanuel beide Hände ans Kinn, hob es an und gab ihn den Kuss zurück. Vorsichtig, erst waren es bloße Lippenbekenntnisse, bis sie sich dem anderen hingebungsvoll öffneten und sich ein flammendes Spiel ihrer Zungen entfachte.

„Dein Französisch ist wunderbar“, hauchte Justin schwer atmend als er zur Pause seine Stirn gegen Emmanuels legte. Sie lachten. „Das will ich doch hoffen“, erwiderte er, tastete nach Justins Hand, die wieder auf seiner Schulter lag, und drückte sie. „Deine Hände sind so warm“, murmelte Justin, „das ist mir gestern schon aufgefallen.“ Er legte seine Lippen sanft auf Emmanuels Handrücken. Dann an seinen Hals, wischte ihm das Jackett von den Schultern und lockerte die blaue Krawatte. Emmanuel genoss diese Berührungen und ließ nur zur gern mit sich machen. Auch wenn es bedeutete, nicht zu wissen, was kam. So aufgeregt er war, es beruhigte ihn, dass Justins Pupillen ebenfalls geweitet waren, dass seine Finger, mit denen er ihn berührte, leicht zitterten, genauso wie sein Atem, den er an seinem Hals spürte.

„Komm“, sagte Justin lächelnd, wandte sich um. Und es war genau dieses Lächeln, weshalb Emmanuel ihm folgte. Durch die große, weiße Schiebetür hindurch ins Schlafzimmer, wo ein üppiges Doppelbett wie frisch gemacht da lag. Justin setzte sich auf die linke Seite, zog sich die braunen Schuhe aus und entblößte damit seine bunten Socken, deren Anblick Emmanuel zum Lächeln brachte. Er machte es ihm gleich, befreite seine Füße im Stehen aus den Schuhen und schlich über den edlen Parkettboden um das Bett, stellte sich vor Justin. Dieser zog ihn am Hosenbund zu sich heran, vergrub sein Gesicht in das verschwitzte Hemd, zog es aus der Hose und strich ihm über die Lendengegend. Der warme Atem an seinem Bauch, die großen Hände auf seiner Haut erregten Emmanuel ungemein. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch das dichte, feuchte Haar von Justin. Roch einen Hauch von herben Männershampoo zwischen Schweiß und Alkohol. Es war so fremd für ihn, aber wollte er nichts sehnlichster als dies zu ändern.

Er stieß Justin an der Schulter nach hinten. Lächelnd befolgte dieser die klare Anweisung und legte sich aufs Bett. Emmanuel setzte sich auf ihn, beugte sich runter und küsste ihn erneut. Lippen, Wangen, Hals, wo er nach Aftershave roch. Mit den Händen fuhr er ihm über Arme, Brust, knöpfte das Hemd weiter auf. Er war aufgeregt wie damals das erste mal mit Brigitte. Und es fühlte sich genauso richtig an. Gleichzeitig ist es verwunderlich, warum man sich bei einem Menschen dermaßen nervös fühlen kann, dass einem fast das Herz heraus springt. Und sich im selben Moment so aufgehoben fühlt, dass es das Natürlichste der Welt ist mit diesem Menschen zusammen zu sein.

Als er an Justins Hose herumnestelte, hielt dieser seine Hand fest. „Sorry“, murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen, „hinlegen war keine gute Idee...“ Wenige Atemzüge später war er eingeschlafen. Emmanuel seufzte. Doch angesichts des gleichmäßigen Heben und Senkens von Justins Brust und dem entspannt friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck überwog Glückseligkeit die Frustration über die unbefriedigte Erregung. Er legte sich neben ihn, vorsichtig, legte seinen Kopf auf die breite Brust von Justin. 

Schlafen konnte er nicht. Dafür war zu viel passiert, worüber er sich den Kopf zerbrechen konnte. Und es waren ausnahmsweise keine politischen Themen. Keine EU, keine Flüchtlinge, keine USA. Obwohl es eigentlich das sein müsste, was ihm den Schlaf versagte, wie er pflichtbewusst einsah. Aber es war nur dieser eine Mann – immerhin ein Amtskollege - , der jetzt so seelenruhig neben, unter ihm schlief, der seine Gedanken bestimmte. Justin Trudeau war nicht nur der jung liberale Lichtblick, den er sich politisch gewünscht hatte. Seinen Ruf als Charmeur, der die Leute schnell für sich gewinnen konnte, wurde er mehr als gerecht. Er strahlte Selbstbewusstsein aus, doch gab er einem dabei das Gefühl, respektiert und gemocht zu werden. Mit seinem Lächeln trat ein ansteckender Optimismus zu Tage. Er war stark und weich zu gleich. Bei Egozentrikern nahm er sich zurück und gab ihnen die nötige Aufmerksamkeit. Reservierte Personen lockte er mit seiner offenen, umgänglichen Art aus ihrer Zurückhaltung. Und mit seinen 45 Jahren erwies er sich als äußerst jung geblieben. Abenteuerreiche Hobbys, Star Wars-Faible und die Socken-Marotte ließen ihn wie einen 20-Jährigen wirken.

Als sich an der nicht zugezogenen Fensterfront zum Balkon bereits die Morgendämmerung abzeichnete, gab es Emmanuel endgültig mit dem Schlafen auf. Behutsam rutschte er auf die andere Bettseite, stand auf und huschte wie auf Samtpfoten zum Balkon hinaus. Die Luft war klar, wenn auch nicht sonderlich frisch. Von hier aus konnte er zwischen den Bäumen hindurch aufs Meer blicken. Ein besseres Zimmer als er es hatte. Er beugte sich über das eiserne, schnörkelige Geländer. Atmete tief ein und aus. Justin Trudeau, mit ihm wirst du keine Schwierigkeiten haben, hatte sein Beraterstab bekräftigt. Nun sah es so aus, als wenn er eben doch zu einem Problem werden könnte – auf eine eher positive Weise und wohl ganz anders als es sich seine Berater oder er selbst hätten vorstellen können. Wie zur Bestätigung vibrierte sein Smartphone. Er zog es widerwillig aus seiner Hosentasche. 

>Wo bist du? Vermisse dich.<

Brigitte. 

Ein letzter Blick aufs Meer, auf die ersten roten Schimmer der aufgehenden Sonne. Dann löste er sich von der Szene und tapste ins Zimmer zurück, sammelte Jackett und Schuhe ein. 

Ein letztes Mal, dachte er sich. Ob für immer oder nur fürs Erste, darauf wollte er sich nicht festlegen. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante zu Justin. Strich ihm über den Arm. Legte seine Hand auf die rosige Wange. Und küsste ihn erneut. Federleicht und abwartend, bis Justin blinzelnd die Augen öffnete und er sich einige Zentimeter von ihm entfernte. Er gab ihm einen Moment, ehe er die selbst geschaffene Distanz überbrückte und ihm nun auch die Zunge zwischen die leicht geöffneten Lippen schob. Justin erwiderte den Kuss und so schaukelten sie sich zu glühender Leidenschaft hoch. „Ich muss gehen“, stieß Emmanuel in einer Sekunde des Luftholens aus. Ein unzufriedenes Grummeln von Justin folgte. „Es ist Zeit“, beharrte Emmanuel, riss sich von Justin los und stand schnell auf. „Wann sehen wir uns wieder?“, fragte dieser mit noch vom Schlaf belegter Stimme. „Wir werden uns schon wieder sehen“, antwortete Emmanuel, bereits mit dem Rücken zum Bett, um den Abschied kurz und schmerzlos zu halten. „Au revoir“, er verließ das Zimmer, ein enttäuschtes „Au revoir“ von Justin im Ohr und die Morgenstrahlen der Sonne im Rücken.

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist der erste OneShot zu meiner French Kiss-Serie. Die Geschichten orientieren sich an den bisherigen und zukünftigen – realen – Treffen von Emmanuel Macron und Justin Trudeau. Sie beschreiben das, was mutmaßlich hinter der Kulisse passiert ;)


End file.
